Clear Card Arc
Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (カードキャプターさくら クリアカード編 Kādokyaputā Sakura Kuria Kādo-hen) is a Japanese shojo manga series written and illustrated by the manga group CLAMP. It is a sequel to Clamp's manga Cardcaptor Sakura and focuses on Sakura Kinomoto in junior high school. The manga began serialization in Kodansha's Nakayoshi magazine with the July 2016 issue. An anime television series adaptation by Madhouse, featuring the cast and staff from the original series, premiered in January 2018. Plot The new series starts at the point where Cardcaptor Sakura ends, when Sakura starts junior high school along her friends - including Syaoran, who had just returned to Tomoeda. After having a dream with a mysterious cloaked figure, all of Sakura's cards turn "clear" (blank) and are rendered powerless; thus she starts her quest to find out what is wrong with them. In doing so, Sakura and her allies discover and capture new Clear Cards using a new key. Characters Cardcaptor Sakura characters}} While several characters can be considered main characters due to their importance to the plot, Sakura Kinomoto is the main protagonist of the story. Main *'Sakura Kinomoto -' The main protagonist of the story, Sakura is now a junior high school student (7th grade) attending Tomoeda Middle School. *'Syaoran Li -' Sakura's new boyfriend and one of her strongest allies; he goes to same school as Sakura and Tomoyo. *'Tomoyo Daidouji -' The best friend of Sakura Kinomoto. She becomes Sakura's primary assistant by designing "battle costumes" and filming all of her magical (and non-magical) endeavours. *'Cerberus -' The guardian of the book of Clow Cards. He appointed Sakura the title of "Cardcaptor" in the original series. Recurring *'Touya Kinomoto -' Sakura's 19-year old older brother. He possesses minor spiritual powers that enable him to see spirits and communicate with those of the world of the dead. He can even enter into the spirit world itself. Another ability he possesses is physically detecting the presence of magical beings; similar to that of his younger sister's. He once had a romance with his eighth grade teacher, Kaho Mizuki, though they cut it off. He is gradually regaining his magical energy that he previously gave to Yue in the third season, and developing new magical abilities that he chooses not to reveal yet, even to Yue. His closest friend and confidant is Yukito, the temporary form of Yue; Yukito in turn considers Touya his "number one". *'Akiho Shinomoto -' A new transfer student who has travelled all over the world, with her guardian and caretaker Kaito. She is shy and initially very quiet. She soon becomes a good friend to Sakura and Tomoyo, while Syaoran remains somewhat skeptical of her; though also treating her with respect. *'Yuna D. Kaito -' The mysterious guardian and elder brother-like figure of the timid Akiho. He seems to be a possessor of vast magical power and talent, which is detected by Syaoran. According to Eriol, he is one of the top-ranked magicians of a dubious organization of elite sorcerers; thus being ranked with the title of "D." Supporting *'Yukito Tsukishiro -' Yukito is the classmate and best friend of Touya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto's first crush. He is the temporary form of Yue, Guardian of the Moon, whose personality is entirely separate from his true form. *'Yue -' Yue is one of two Guardians of the Clow Cards, along with Cerberus. After the Final Judgment was concluded, he acknowledged Sakura as "Master of the Clow." He is the true form and genuine "alter ego" of Yukito. *'Eriol Hiiragizawa -' The look-alike reincarnation of Clow Reed himself. As the main antagonist of original anime's third and final season, he had created dangerous incidents to give Sakura a reason to convert all fifty-three Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. *'Kaho Mizuki -' The former fourth grade teacher of Tomoeda Elementary School of the original series' second season, and Touya's former girlfriend. She is a great friend of Eriol's, and had helped him many times, to fully prepare Sakura for transforming all Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. *'Spinel Sun -' The catlike counterpart of Cerberus. He is a black panther who can breathe red fire, and fly using his wings. *'Ruby Moon -' The female counterpart of Yue who was created by Eriol's extraordinarily powerful magic. She can use her wings to fly, and generate sharp projectiles of pink crystals. Media Manga List of Cardcaptor Sakura chapters}} A sequel manga series titled Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Hen (カードキャプターさくらクリアカード編 Kādokyaputā Sakura Kuria Kado-hen?) began serialization in Nakayoshi from the July 2016 issue and sold on June 3. This sequel follows Sakura in junior high school and introduces the mysterious "clearing" of the Sakura Cards. Anime An anime television series adaptation of the Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Edition sequel manga was announced for January 7th, 2018, with Asaka, Ohkawa, and Madhouse returning from the original anime series to direct, write, and produce the new adaptation, respectively. The main cast from the original anime also return to reprise their roles. Anime PV File:TVアニメ「カードキャプターさくら_クリアカード編」公式PV File:TVアニメ「カードキャプターさくら_クリアカード編」公式PV第２弾 File:TVアニメ「カードキャプターさくら_クリアカード編」公式PV第２弾_Short_ver. File:TVアニメ「カードキャプターさくら_クリアカード編」公式 PV 知世編 File:TVアニメ「カードキャプターさくら_クリアカード編」公式 PV 小狼編 File:「カードキャプターさくら_クリアカード編」公式 PV 秋穂編 File:「カードキャプターさくら_クリアカード編」公式 PV 放送直前スペシャル編 File:「カードキャプターさくら_クリアカード編」第３弾公式 PV Home Release Contents Gallery Japanese Release= CCS Clear Card Arc Volume 1 DVD Blu-ray.jpg CCS Clear Card Arc Volume 2 DVD Blu-ray.jpg CCS Clear Card Arc Volume 3 DVD Blu-ray.jpg CCS Clear Card Arc Volume 4 DVD Blu-ray.jpg CCS Clear Card Arc Volume 5 DVD Blu-ray.jpg CCS Clear Card Arc Volume 6 DVD Blu-ray.jpg CCS Clear Card Arc Volume 7 DVD Blu-ray.jpg CCS Clear Card Arc Volume 8 DVD Blu-ray.jpg |-|North-American Release= CCSCC Funimation Blu ray Cover US Part 1.png Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Series